Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead (2)
by princesse8
Summary: BASÉ SUR LES LIVRES. SPOILER TOME 8. Alison DiLaurentis avait une vie parfaite, jusqu'à ce que sa sœur Courtney ne prenne sa place et ne gâche tout. Maintenant, il est temps qu'Alison se venge et que Courtney paie...


**ATTENTION, QUE CEUX QUI N'ONT PAS LU LE TOME 8 S'ABSTIENNENT POUR CAUSE DE SPOILERS ! CECI EST UNE FIC BASÉE SUR LES LIVRES, NON LA SÉRIE !**

**J'avais publié cet OS dans la catégorie "Pretty Little Liars series" dans "Books", seulement comme il y a plus de monde qui lisent les fics basées sur la série que celles basées sur les livres, je pense que peu de gens l'ont lue, donc j'ai décidé de la publier dans la section séries pour cette raison :) Donc bien entendu, si vous n'avez pas lu les livres, lire cet OS est à vos risques et périls ^^**

**Un OS sur les pensées d'Alison DiLaurentis la nuit où elle a tué sa sœur jumelle Courtney DiLaurentis, qui avait pris sa place.**

**Tout appartient à Sara Shepard.**

Je m'appelle Alison DiLaurentis, j'ai 13 ans. On pouvait dire que ma vie était parfaite. J'étais la plus belle et la plus populaire fille de mon école. Les garçons bavaient littéralement devant moi, et les filles, toutes plus pathétiques et insignifiantes les unes que les autres, voulaient _être_ moi. Pourquoi je parle au passé, me demanderez-vous ? C'est simple. Car tout ça, c'est fini. C'est fini depuis l'an dernier, car depuis un an je suis enfermée dans ce foutu hôpital psychiatrique. Le Sanctuaire Addison-Stevens. Un nom que je hais, que je vomis. Car je n'aurais jamais dû me retrouver ici. Si je suis ici, c'est à cause de ma salope de sœur jumelle, Courtney. Courtney est une tarée. Elle a toujours voulu être moi. Qui ne le voudrait pas, en même temps ? Mais Courtney, c'était un grade au-dessus. Quand on avait 8 ans, elle a essayé de me noyer dans la piscine de notre maison du Connecticut, juste pour prendre ma place. Elle a _toujours_ voulu prendre ma place.

Et cette garce a réussi à prendre ma place. Elle a réussi un week-end où elle était à Rosewood, entre Radley, son ancien hôpital, et le sanctuaire. Et quand quatre pauvres filles se sont introduites dans mon jardin, elle a dû voir là une occasion rêvée de devenir Alison DiLaurentis et de me refiler sa vie pourrie. On se disputait sur le fait qu'elle m'imitait, comme d'habitude – elle m'avait même piqué ma chevalière ornée d'un «A». Puis, elle est sortie en trombe dans le jardin, et, bien gentiment, elle a commencé à bavarder avec les quatre filles : la blonde intello qui était, il me semble, ma voisine, Spencer Hastings. Cette fille bizarre avec ses mèches roses, Aria Montgomery. Celle avec des épaules de mecs et des cheveux atroces, Emily Fields. Et enfin, cette grosse vache d'Hanna Marin. Elle a papoté tranquillement avec elle, en _mon _nom, comme si elles étaient des amies de longue date. J'ai d'abord cru que, comme toujours, elle voulait jouer à «être Ali». Et quand ma mère, me prenant pour Courtney, m'a annoncé qu'il était temps de partir pour le Sanctuaire, j'ai alors réalisé les réelles intentions de ma sœur jumelle : prendre définitivement ma place. Alors, j'ai tenté de convaincre ma mère que j'étais Ali, mais elle ne m'a pas crue. Ma propre mère ne m'a pas crue, n'a pas été capable de faire la différence entre moi, sa parfaite fille, et cette cinglée de Courtney. Alors, j'ai été transférée au Sanctuaire à sa place, alors qu'elle était devenue, sans que personne à part moi ne le sache, la nouvelle Alison DiLaurentis. Et je n'ai rien pu faire contre ça.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Car aujourd'hui, elle va payer. Courtney DiLaurentis va réellement payer le prix fort. Elle va me payer tous ces mois que j'ai passés dans ce centre pourri par sa faute. Aujourd'hui, ma mère vient me chercher pour que je passe quelques jours à la maison. Et je vais profiter de ce retour pour faire payer Courtney. J'ai tout prévu, pour ça. Mon plan est prêt de A à Z.

_ Courtney DiLaurentis ? Votre mère est venue vous chercher. annonça une infirmière.

Je me retourne pour voir ma mère, les traits tirés, l'air fatigué, visiblement pressée.

_ Allez, Courtney, on y va. Il est l'heure.

J'esquisse un petit sourire en coin en prenant mon sac et en suivant ma mère. Oui, il est l'heure. L'heure que Courtney paie et que je redevienne Alison DiLaurentis. _Tic, tac, tic, tac, ton temps est compté, Courtney. _

Quand je passe la porte de la maison, le silence se fait. Puis, Jason me fait un signe de tête rapide avant de disparaître. Et Courtney me lance, avec un petit sourire mauvais :

_ Bienvenue à la maison, Courtney.

_Salope._ Je me retiens de me jeter sur elle et de lui arracher la gorge à mains nues, histoire de lui faire ravaler l'envie de m'appeler «Courtney» sur son petit ton mesquin. Le fait qu'elle m'appelle par son prénom à elle... c'est la pire insulte qu'elle puisse me faire. Mais rira bien qui rira la dernière, _Courtney._ Alors, je lui souris froidement en répondant :

_ Merci, Ali.

Quelques instants plus tard, je suis dans sa chambre. Enfin, devrais-je plutôt dire, dans _ma_ chambre. Ça me dégoûte de me dire que Courtney dors dans mon lit, et vis ma vie à ma place. Mais bientôt, sa vie en tant qu'Alison DiLaurentis sera terminée, définitivement. Alors que je parcours le placard, caressant du bout des doigts mes anciens vêtements, une pile de jupes un peu plus cabossée que les autres attire mon attention. Curieuse, je la soulève, et découvre un petit cahier en-dessous. Intriguée, je m'assois sur la chaise du bureau et ouvre le carnet. Je reconnais tout de suite l'écriture de Courtney. Enfin... la mienne, étant donné qu'elle a été jusqu'à imiter mon écriture pour me ressembler. Je lis ses écrits. Et je comprends rapidement que c'est le journal intime de Courtney. Qu'elle écrit jour après jour en se faisant passer pour moi. Un sourire machiavélique se dessine sur mon visage. Ce carnet est comme un cadeau tombé du ciel. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de poursuivre ma lecture car la porte s'ouvre, j'entends un raclement de gorge et je sursaute. Je me retourne pour faire face aux quatre nouvelles copines de Courtney : Spencer, Hanna, Aria et Emily. En les voyant, je bout à nouveau de rage. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Courtney ait osé sympathiser avec ces quatre pauvres filles en _mon_ nom et qu'elle ait laissé tomber Naomi et Riley, mes meilleures amies. Elle a complètement ruiné le nom d'Alison DiLaurentis en faisant ça. Je veux dire, pourquoi elles ? Elles sont juste complètement ringardes. Et _Hanna Marin_, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Un clone de ce gros tas de Mona Vanderwaal. Ma sœur jumelle, en se faisant passer pour moi, est devenue amie avec un clone de Mona Vanderwaal. _Incroyable._ Et là, ces quatre ringardes sont persuadées d'être face à leur meilleure amie Ali – enfin, _Courtney_. Si elles savaient à quel point elles étaient à la fois proches et loin de la vérité...

_ Oh, salut les filles ! Quoi de neuf ? je leur lance sur un ton amical en souriant. Je dois être _amicale_ avec elles. Elles sont persuadées que je suis leur amie. Cette pensée me donne la nausée, mais je joue mon rôle.

_ Pas grand chose. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? me demande cette grosse vache d'Hanna en désignant le carnet.

_Merde, quelle idiote !_ Je tiens encore le carnet de Courtney dans mes mains. Je le referme précipitamment et réponds en souriant :

_ Oh, rien. Rien du tout.

Mon sourire disparaît quand j'aperçois ma mère sur le seuil de la porte, derrière les filles, me fixant froidement. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle a tout de suite deviné mon petit jeu. Elle est encore persuadée que je suis Courtney, et que je m'amuse à être Ali.

_ Il faut qu'on parle. lance-t-elle fermement.

_ Mais maman... je tente de protester.

_ Tout de suite.

Puis, elle se tourne vers les filles et leur dit :

_ Vous voulez bien attendre sur la terrasse, les filles.

_ Ça ne prendra qu'une seconde. Je vous rejoins tout de suite. j'ajoute.

Je ne plaisante qu'à moitié. Ça pourrait être marrant de continuer à jouer le rôle de l'amie avec ces quatre idiotes. Essayer de voir ce qui a poussé Courtney a devenir amie avec elles. Mais ma mère me fait comprendre d'un regard qu'il en est hors de question. Spencer plisse les yeux pour essayer de voir le carnet. Quelle curieuse, cette fille, bon sang... ma mère hausse un sourcil et insiste :

_ Allez, les filles, s'il vous plaît.

Elles finissent enfin par partir. Après leur départ, je lance un regard de défi à ma mère, qui se précipite vers moi, m'agrippe le bras et siffle :

_ Non mais à quoi tu joues, Courtney ?

_Pour la millième fois : je ne suis pas Courtney, je suis Alison !_ C'est ça, que j'ai envie de lui hurler à la figure. Mais si je fais ça, je serais aussitôt renvoyée à Addison-Stevens et je n'aurais aucun moyen de me débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes de Courtney. Alors, je dégage mon bras, et, avec un petit sourire innocent, je réponds :

_ Je ne joue à rien du tout, maman. Qu'y a-t-il de mal dans le fait de discuter rien qu'un petit peu avec les amies d'Alison ?

_ Tu le sais très bien !

_ Elles ont débarqué comme ça, qu'est-ce que j'étais censée leur dire ? «Désolée, les filles, je ne suis pas Alison, je suis sa sœur jumelle Courtney, dont vous ne connaissez pas l'existence car mes parents ont décidé de me planquer dans un vieil hôpital psychiatrique tout pourri» ?

_ Courtney, _tais-toi_ ! Si tu te fais passer une fois de plus pour ta sœur, je te promets que ce sera un aller simple pour Addison-Stevens, et tu ne seras pas prête d'en sortir avant un bon moment, tu m'as comprise ?

Elle jetait de temps en temps des petits coups d'œil en direction de la porte. Elle avait sans doute peur que les quatre fouines soient derrière la porte, à écouter. Mais la seule personne qui se présenta devant la porte fut Courtney. Elle nous fixa un instant, perplexe, avant de lancer :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?

Puis, elle me fusilla du regard et continua :

_ Tu t'es encore faite passer pour moi, c'est ça ?

_C'est toi qui te fait passer pour moi depuis le début, sale garce._

_ Alison, je m'occupe de ça. Tu devrais descendre aller voir tes amies.

J'ai envie de vomir en entendant ma mère appeler Courtney «Alison». Courtney n'a aucun droit de se faire appeler Alison, elle n'a aucun droit d'être moi. Et elle va très vite le comprendre. Courtney nous fixe encore un instant avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner. Ma mère me lance un dernier regard d'avertissement avant de quitter la pièce à son tour. Une fois qu'elle est partie, je m'empare d'un oreiller que je jette rageusement contre le mur. Puis, je me dirige discrètement vers la fenêtre ouverte, pour que personne qui ne soit dehors ne me voie. J'entends ma mère crier des ordres aux ouvriers, puis Courtney parler avec ses amies. Je tends l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre ce qu'elles se disent. Apparemment, elles ont prévu une soirée pyjama demain soir dans la grange des Hastings. Un sourire mauvais se dessine alors sur mon visage. Ce sera l'occasion où jamais de me venger de Courtney.

Le lendemain soir, c'est le grand soir. Le soir où je vais faire payer à Courtney l'année pourrie que j'ai passée par sa faute, pendant qu'elle s'appropriait ma vie et faisait n'importe quoi avec. Je m'approche de la grange où ma sœur et ses amies viennent d'entrer. Soudain, je vois deux silhouettes se diriger vers la sortie, et, paniquée, je me cache immédiatement derrière un buisson. Les sortants sont Melissa Hastings, la sœur de Spencer, et Ian Thomas. En lisant le journal de Courtney, j'avais appris qu'elle avait commencé une liaison avec lui. Une fois Ian et Melissa partis, je m'approche à nouveau de la fenêtre de la grange, me cachant pour être sûre que personne ne me voie. Courtney et les quatre filles échangent quelques blagues jusqu'à ce qu'elle leur propose de les hypnotiser. D'abord hésitantes, elles finissent par accepter. Satisfaite, Courtney se relève et se dirige vers la fenêtre pour baisser les stores, et je me baisse rapidement avant qu'elle ne me voie. Mais elle ne me voit pas. Tant mieux. Ça rendra la suite beaucoup plus amusante. Elle ferme les stores, et il y a un silence de quelques instants, avant que je n'entende des voix s'élever à l'intérieur de la grange :

_ Il fait beaucoup trop sombre, là-dedans. décrète Spencer.

_ Non, il faut être dans le noir. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne. proteste Courtney d'une voix forte.

_ Ça m'étonnerait.

J'entends quelqu'un trifouiller le store, et je me plaque dos au mur. Spencer finit par relever le store, et Courtney continue à protester :

_Si, c'est comme ça.

_ Je veux de la lumière. Et je ne suis peut-être pas la seule. Ça ne peut pas toujours se passer comme tu l'as décidé !

Je décide de passer discrètement ma tête devant la fenêtre. Spencer me tourne le dos, et les autres filles dorment toujours, ce qui est étonnant, vu le raffut que font Spencer et Courtney. Soudain, le regard de ma sœur se dirige vers la fenêtre et elle blêmit. Je comprends alors qu'elle m'a vue. J'esquisse un sourire diabolique. Maintenant que ma proie m'a aperçue, c'est là que la traque allait devenir amusante. Je me plaque à nouveau contre le mur, pour écouter le reste de la dispute, espérant que Spencer finisse par jeter Courtney dehors.

_ Referme ces rideaux ! s'exclame Courtney.

_ Va prendre un cachet ! rétorque Spencer.

_ C'est toi qui me dis ça ?

_ Casse-toi ! finit par ordonner Spencer.

Je retiens un cri de joie. Enfin, ma chère petite sœur allait sortir, enfin j'allais pouvoir me charger d'elle ! Mais peut-être que je me réjouis trop vite. Peut-être que Courtney ne va pas sortir. Mais je l'entends très clairement répondre :

_ D'accord.

Puis, elle sors à grands pas de la grange, et j'entends Spencer crier :

_ Bon débarras !

Courtney marche à grands pas sur l'allée, d'une démarche qui se veut énervée. Mais je sais très bien qu'elle a peur. Elle a peur car elle m'a vue à la fenêtre, et elle se doute sans doute très bien de pourquoi je suis là. _Pauvre petit agneau qui se jette dans la gueule du loup._ Je commence à sortir de ma cachette avec un sourire diabolique, quand soudain j'entends Spencer appeler :

_ Attends ! Ali !

_C'est pas vrai !_ Je retourne rapidement me cacher derrière un buisson, tandis que Spencer court après Courtney. Mais bon sang, mais elle peut pas retourner dans sa foutue grange ? Elle va foirer tout mon plan !

_ Ali ! appelle encore une fois Spencer.

Discrètement, je la suis, toujours cachée derrière les buissons. Puis, j'aperçois Courtney, à la lisière de la forêt, fixer son téléphone.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? lui demande Spencer en la rejoignant.

_ Je vais dans un endroit beaucoup plus cool que ta grange pourrie. rétorque Courtney.

_ C'est ça. Casse-toi.

_ Tu essaies de me voler tout ce que j'ai. Mais ça, tu ne l'auras pas.

Tellement ironique de la part de la fille qui m'avait justement volé ma vie... et ce qui était aussi ironique, c'est qu'elle allait le payer dans quelques instants, quand Spencer serait enfin retournée dans sa grange.

_ Je n'aurai pas quoi ? répond Spencer.

_ Tu le sais très bien.

_ Non, pas du tout.

_ Allez, avoue. Tu l'as lu dans mon journal, pas vrai ?

_ Jamais je ne lirais ton journal. Je m'en fiche complètement.

_ Tu ne t'en fiches pas du tout. Bien au contraire.

_ Tu délires complètement !

_ Ce n'est pas moi, la folle. C'est toi.

Je dus retenir un ricanement sarcastique. Courtney, pas folle, c'était la blague du siècle. C'était justement cette folie qui l'avait poussée à me prendre ma vie et à me refiler la sienne, car elle est complètement tarée. Furieuse, Spencer pousse brutalement Courtney. Une expression de surprise, de peur peut-être passe un instant sur son visage, avant qu'elle ne retrouve son sourire mauvais.

_ C'est comme ça que tu traites tes amies ? lance-t-elle méchamment.

_ Peut-être que tu n'es pas mon amie.

_ Je suppose que non. Tu crois que ton baiser avec Ian était spécial, hein ? Mais tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? Que tu ne savais même pas embrasser.

_ Ian... Attends. Ian t'a parlé de ça ? Quand ?

_ Pendant notre rencard.

Spencer fixe Courtney d'un air incrédule, et le sourire de cette dernière s'élargit, alors qu'elle continue sur sa lancée :

_ C'est vraiment nul de faire comme si tu ignorais qu'on était ensemble. Bien sûr que tu le sais, Spence. C'est pour ça qu'il te plaît, non ? Parce-que je sors avec lui ? Parce-que ta sœur sors avec lui ? La seule raison pour laquelle il t'a embrassée l'autre soir, c'est que je le lui avais demandé. Il ne voulais pas, mais je l'ai supplié.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je voulais voir s'il ferait vraiment n'importe quoi pour moi. Oh, Spence. Tu n'as quand même pas cru que tu lui plaisais vraiment ?

Je vois la rage déformer le visage de Spencer alors qu'elle fait un grand pas en arrière et pousse Courtney de toutes ses forces sur le muret de pierres. Je sursaute alors que Courtney reste au sol, et pendant un instant, j'ai peur que Spencer ne l'ai tuée. Car si elle l'a tuée, mon plan est totalement fichu, et jamais je ne pourrais avoir le plaisir d'accomplir moi-même ma vengeance. Mais non. Courtney n'est pas morte, juste un peu sonnée. Elle se relève, furieuse, et disparaît dans les bois. _C'est le moment._ Je me cache dans l'ombre, attendant son arrivée. Elle semble sentir ma présence, car elle n'a pas l'air rassurée le moins du monde. Cette sensation de peur que je lui procure, j'adore ça. Le chat va s'amuser un peu avec la souris avant de la dévorer. Je la laisse faire encore quelques pas, puis je me poste derrière elles, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, et je chuchote d'une voix effrayante :

_ Bonsoir, Courtney.

Elle sursaute en entendant le son de ma voix et se retourne.

_ Alison... qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu es censée être à la maison, et...

Je ricane avant de la couper :

_ Et toi, tu es censée être au Sanctuaire à ma place. Mais tu mourrais d'envie de prendre ma vie parfaite, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire... tout le monde veut être moi. Mais là, tu as vraiment fait fort, Court'.

_ Pars d'ici tout de suite. Pars ou je te promets que je crie !

_ Mais vas-y, Courtney, je t'en prie. Crie. Crie comme ça tout le monde saura la vérité, à savoir que tu n'es qu'une salope et une menteuse, que tu n'as fais que vivre une vie qui n'est pas la tienne.

Je me rapproche d'elle, la rage montant de plus en plus en moi.

_ Tu as tout gâché, Courtney. Tu le comprends, ça ? Tu as bousillé ma vie, espèce de garce. Ma vie était parfaite jusqu'au jour où tu as décidé de me la prendre ! Tu veux savoir ce qu'est le Sanctuaire, Court' ? C'est un enfer. Et c'est d'autant plus un enfer en sachant que la tarée, ce n'est pas moi, mais c'est toi ! Mais tu as vraiment cru que tu pouvais devenir moi comme ça ? Tu rêves, ma pauvre fille. Il ne peut y avoir qu'une seule Alison DiLaurentis. Et tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas toi.

Je me rapproche dangereusement d'elle, un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Soudain, elle saisit une grosse poignée de terre et me l'envoie au visage. Je hurle de rage alors que la terre me pique les yeux et brouille mon regard. Je frotte mes yeux pour ôter la terre, et quand je recouvre la vue, Courtney est en train de courir loin de moi. Pas question qu'elle m'échappe comme ça.

_ Courtney !

Je la poursuis à mon tour, écartant les branches qui sont sur mon chemin. Je finis enfin par la rattraper et je la plaque au sol. On commence à se battre, à rouler dans la terre. Des coups et des insultes fusent de toutes parts. Puis, enfin, je la coince. Je la coince sous moi, et elle n'a aucun moyen de m'échapper. Un sourire cruel se dessine sur mon visage quand je la vois apeurée, au bord des larmes. Mais elle l'a cherché. Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça.

_ Alison... je t'en supplie...

Mais ses supplications, je m'en fous totalement. Je ramasse une grosse pierre à côté de moi et l'abat avec violence sur son visage. La pierre fait un bruit sourd en s'écrasant sur le visage de Courtney, la réduisant au silence, alors que le sang recouvre son visage. Je ne saurais dire exactement si elle est encore en vie ou pas. Mais si elle l'est, elle ne va pas le rester longtemps.

Je me relève, j'attrape les poignets de Courtney et je la tire le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible en direction du jardin de notre maison. Heureusement, on en es pas très loin. Une fois arrivée devant le grand trou, je l'observe longuement, pour en examiner les dimensions. Puis, sans hésiter un seul instant, je pousse Courtney dans le trou. Le corps inerte de ma sœur vient s'écraser au fond. Je me saisis alors rapidement d'une pelle, à l'aide de laquelle je lance de la terre dans le trou, jusqu'à ce que le corps de Courtney soit entièrement recouvert de terre. Une fois mon action faite, je repose la pelle et me secoue les mains avec un sourire satisfait. Voilà, c'est fait. À présent, il n'y a plus qu'une seule Alison DiLaurentis sur cette planète. Et le plus bizarre, c'est que je n'éprouve aucun remord. En fait, je n'éprouve rien à l'idée d'avoir commis un meurtre, et le meurtre de ma sœur jumelle, avec ça. De toute façon, cette salope l'a bien cherché. Et il y a bien longtemps que je n'éprouve plus le moindre amour fraternel envers elle. Alors, avec un sourire cruel et mystérieux aux lèvres, je regagne ma maison. Quel dommage que demain, je doive repartir au Sanctuaire, tout ça car mes parents pensent toujours que je suis Courtney. Mais un jour, je reviendrais. Et je finirais ce que j'ai commencé. Mes prochaines cibles seront les quatre petites copines de Courtney. Dès demain, tous les journaux de la ville, du pays peut-être parlerons de la disparition parfaite de la petite Alison DiLaurentis, et les quatre petites menteuses penseront pouvoir enfin dormir sur leurs deux oreilles, croyant leurs vilains petits secrets à l'abri. C'est sans compter le journal de la petite Courtney, qui renferme toutes leurs vilaines actions. Mais je ne vais pas m'en servir maintenant. Non, je vais attendre le moment parfait, pour ça. J'espère même que quelqu'un le trouvera avant moi, l'utilisera contre elles avant moi. Comme ça, le jour où elles se penseront enfin à l'abri de ce quelqu'un... je serais là.

_Dormez-bien, pétasses. Du moins, tant que vous le pouvez encore._

_-A._


End file.
